1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning control method for controlling an air conditioning apparatus provided in a vehicle by means of an electronic control system comprising a computer or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, practitioners in the art have attempted to develop automated air conditioning apparatus for a motor vehicle including a combination of sensors and electronic circuits provided inside and outside the vehicle. With this arrangement, the operations performed by a driver can be decreased in frequency and improvements in safety and comfortability can be achieved.
In such apparatus, a control program is executed based on data obtainable from the various sensors (monitoring room air temperature, ambient air temperature, evaporator outlet temperature, water temperature, solar radiation and the like) so as to drive and control an actuator. For this reason, when a failure occurs with a room air temperature sensor, an ambient air temperature sensor, etc., or a break occurs in a circuit, the calculated, desired air outlet temperature is offset from the normal value to an unusually high or low value, thereby disabling the air conditioning control which would be performed during normal conditions.